


Sick

by Winters_stars21



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9515030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winters_stars21/pseuds/Winters_stars21
Summary: Sabine is sick and Sugi and Embo have to figure out how to cure the illness.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Kiri_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/gifts).



Sugi sighed.

Sabine was home sick today.

This would have been easy if she was a Zabrak or a Kyuzo, but since she was human, the task would prove difficult. Right now, Embo was in the market looking for some information on human sicknesses.

Sugi turned to look back at Sabine, the little girl was curled up on the couch, snuggled in pillows and blankets. The Zabrak smiled tiredly, Sabine was definitely an interesting child.

The little girl smiled happily. "Can we train some more today? I really am feeling better, I'm not fibbing like the last few times." Sugi shook her head. "No, I know you are sick, Fierce one. We can train later when you are feeling better." 

The Mandalorian girl huffed and crossed her arms.

The Zabrak laughed. "Don't be like that," She said. "Embo will be getting home soon and you can play Holochess with him, but for now, you need to rest."

Sugi ruffled Sabine's blue hair affectionately. 

The little girl rolled her eyes but smiled anyways.

At that moment, Embo walked in, his arms full of bags. Marrok walked in beside the Kyuzo, a ball in his large, fanged mouth.

Sugi walked over to greet him, and pecked his cheek. The Kyuzo smiled, " _I found what I could about human sicknesses. Apparently fevers, that's what it's called when a human gets too warm, are common in young children, not life threatening at all."_

The Zabrak said. "That is good, I rather not have to go to the medics, the Empire would be quite interested in two Allen parents with a human child." 

Embo nodded in agreement.

Sabine grinned when she noticed the Kyuzo. "Da's back! Can we play Dejarik now?" She asked. Embo shook his head, _"Not yet, Fierce one. We need to give you your medicine so you can play."_

She grumbled unhappily. Marrok jumped up on the couch and seemed to decide he needed to snuggle the little girl to cure her. She gagged as he started to lick her with the usually canine happiness.

Embo pulled out a small pink bottle from one of the bags and gave it to Sugi because she apparently knew how to 'tame the beast'. 

And he wasn't referring to the Anooba.

Sabine growled when Sugi approached with the medicine. "Sabine, this is gonna make you feel better. I know it tastes bad, but just drink some water afterwards and you'll be fine." She said.

Marrok jumped off the couch quickly, clearly not wanting to get in the middle of a fight.

Sabine backed up into the armrest as Sugi tried getting her to eat the medicine. Embo came to the rescue by coming up behind the Mandalorian girl and grabbing her so she couldn't escape.

Sugi grinned, "We gotcha now! No escape from the sly Sugi and the enigma known as Embo!" The Zabrak declared. She carefully grabbed a few pills from the bottle and handed them to Sabine, who rolled her eyes first, but ate them.

Embi handed the little girl a glass of water and she drank it quickly.

Sugi patted her in the back when she coughed.

After that, the small family snuggled up on the couch and watched the HoloNet. Even Marrok decided he needed to be part of the snuggle fest and laid across all of them, Sabine giggled.

Sugi laid her head on the Kyuzo's shoulder and gazed at the sleeping figure of Sabine. "I know she can be a handful sometimes, but I still think it was worth it getting her. Just to see her like this, all happy and warm, it's absolutely perfect."

Embo nodded in agreement and put an arm around the Zabrak leaning on his side.

They continued to watch the HoloNet until they all had fallen asleep.

Life was good. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...hi. I was extremely bored and decided to write this and wanted to gift it to a dear friend of mine. I am also sick at the moment with Strep throat (not fun) and wanted to write this.  
> That's about all.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated and thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
